Red and Black
by Siberian Blue
Summary: Léo, Donnie et Mikey ont entamé une relation allant au-delà des liens fraternels. Bien qu'il respecte leurs choix, Raphaël ne veut pas en faire partie, mais un certain leader se fiche de ce que Raph veut ou ne veut pas... [OT4, Uke!Raph, lemons, violence/abus]
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :** Léo, Donnie et Mikey ont entamé une relation allant au-delà des liens fraternels. Bien qu'il respecte leurs choix, Raphaël ne veut pas en faire partie, mais un certain leader se fiche de ce que Raph veut ou ne veut pas... [OT4, Uke!Raph, lemons, violence/abus]

 **Rated :** M pour des scènes de sexes et d'abus, vous êtes prévenu (en même je suis sûr que vous êtes ici un peu pour ça aussi x'))

 **Disclamer** **:** Je ne possède rien dans l'univers de TMNT et c'est très bien comme ça !

 **Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà avec encore une nouvelle histoire X'D**

 **Alors, l'idée de base n'est pas de moi, elle vient de** **XeverbluezonecopX** **qui a écrit un super OS que j'ai vraiment adoré, disponible en anlgais sur InkBunny, intitulé « Confess and submit to me », les fans de Raph et surtout de Uke!Raph devraient aller le lire, je le recommande ! Donc l'auteur de cet OS m'a gentiment donné la permission de ré-utiliser son idée pour une de mes fanfictions et nous y voilà x')**

 **Thank you so much for letting me write something so close to your story ! It really inspired me :D So here's what my depraved mind has made up for our poor Raph hahah :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Raphaël ne s'était jamais posé de questions particulières sur la relation qu'il avait avec ses frères. À ses yeux, ils étaient ses frères et c'était tout. Oh, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne les aimait pas, au contraire. Simplement, il vivait très bien sans avoir aucune interactions physiques avec eux.

Il était un mutant et avait conscience qu'il ne trouverait sans doute jamais personne avec qui avoir une vie amoureuse, c'est pourquoi il s'était déjà résigné à ne jamais en avoir, et ça lui allait très bien. Il subvenait à ses propres besoins tout seul quand l'envie devenait trop forte et estimait que c'était suffisant.

Le jeune mutant posa sa BD sur la table de la cuisine et s'étira paresseusement. En face de lui, Mikey chantonnait tranquillement en faisant revenir la nourriture dans la poêle. Ça faisait du bien de l'entendre chanter à nouveau, il avait été terriblement calme ces derniers temps et commençait seulement à retrouver son tempérament joyeux.

Léo entra dans la cuisine en souriant. Il lança un gentil regard en direction de Raphaël avant d'aller enlacer le benjamin par derrière.

« Ça sent bon. » dit-il simplement avant de planter un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

« Hé, c'est pas encore prêt, pas touche ! » répondit Mike en chassant la main du leader qui cherchait à piquer des bouts de nourriture dans le plat qu'il cuisinait.

Raph leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa BD sur laquelle il reporta son attention. Si lui ne se voyait pas vraiment être « en couple » avec ses frères, ce n'était pas le cas de ses frères en questions. Léo, Donnie et Mikey avaient officialisés leur relation depuis maintenant un peu plus d'un mois. Ils avaient, bien entendu, demandé à Raph de les rejoindre, mais la tête chaude avait décliné l'offre. Sa première réaction avait été de trouver ses frères dégouttant, il devait bien l'admettre... Mais très vite, il avait fini par accepter la situation telle qu'elle était.

Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire à lui si Léo, Mike et Donnie voulaient coucher ensemble ? Il pouvait les comprendre, dans un sens, même si il ne partageait pas leurs envies. Ils étaient des mutants. Personne ne voudrait jamais d'eux, si ce n'était eux-mêmes.

La réaction de Splinter, par contre, avait été beaucoup plus virulente. Raphaël s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier... Depuis qu'ils avaient finalement vaincu Shredder, il y avait de ça quelques mois, leur sensei et père avait petit à petit changé d'attitude. Il était devenu plus ferme, plus sévère, voire même violent par moment. Raphaël le trouvait de plus en étrange, et la situation n'allait qu'en s'empirant.

Le jour où Léonardo, Michelangelo et Donatello lui avouèrent qu'ils étaient amoureux les uns des autres, que leur relation allait au-delà des liens fraternels, Splinter avait tout simplement disjoncté. Il était entré dans une colère noire.

 _« Vous êtes souillés par le déshonneur, vous n'êtes plus mes fils ! »_ avait-il crié.

Raph n'avait jamais eu peur de Splinter jusqu'à ce jour-là. Il n'oublierait jamais comme sa gorge s'était nouée alors qu'il s'interposait entre Donnie et son ancien sensei au visage déformé par la rage. Après qu'il ait essayé de s'en prendre à eux physiquement, Léo, Don et Mikey décidèrent immédiatement de partir, et Raphaël suivit le mouvement sans se le dire deux fois.

Il était clair pour lui que Splinter n'était plus lui-même. Quelque chose avait changé, et ce n'était pas à cause de la relation entre ses trois autres frères.

« C'est prêt ! » s'exclama joyeusement Mikey « Léo, tu peux aller cherche Donnie s'il te plaît ? Je lui ai dit que le repas serait fini pour 19 heure, mais comme d'habitude, si on ne va pas le chercher il ne décolle pas de son travail !»

Léo eut un léger rire et acquiesça avant de quitter la pièce. Raph lui jeta un rapide regard en coin. L'atmosphère était vraiment beaucoup plus légère depuis qu'ils avaient quittés leur ancien foyer et leur sensei. Ils vivaient toujours dans les égouts, mais il n'avait pas fallu très longtemps avant que Donnie ne recrée entièrement un foyer sécurisé. Ils étaient là depuis à peine un mois et avaient déjà tous le nécessaire pour vivre confortablement cuisine, salle de bain, chambre à couché...

Il arrivait parfois à Raph de regretter son ancien punching-ball, mais à part ça, il se plaisait bien dans ce nouveau foyer. Et puis, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'un de ses frères n'en récupère un nouveau.

« J'ai fais ton plat préféré ! » dit joyeusement Mikey en tirant Raph de ses pensées. Il était en train de mettre la table et Raph délaissa une fois de plus sa BD pour lui venir en aide.

« Pour quelle occasion ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

« Aucune en particulier. » répliqua le benjamin en souriant « J'ai fais celui de Léo hier, et je ferai celui de Donatello demain. »

« Tu nous gâtes trop. » répondit Raphaël en esquissant un petit sourire.

« Ouais, qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi ? » lança Mikey avec humour. Il plaça les couverts à côté des assiettes et n'ajouta rien pendant quelques minutes. Comme Léo et Donnie n'arrivaient pas, il songea que le génie, une fois de plus, devait sûrement refuser de venir et que Léo devait être en train de le convaincre.

L'intuition de Mikey lui indiqua que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour parler à son frère d'un sujet qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« En fait, » commença-t-il « j'espérais que ça te remonterait le morale parce que tu as l'air un peu... Ailleurs ces jours-ci... »

Raphaël releva la tête pour regarder Mikey dans les yeux. Il avait sincèrement l'air inquiet, chose qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent Mikey était d'un naturel très positif et voyait rarement le verre à moitié vide. Raph tâcha d'adoucir son expression le plus possible et répondit : « J'apprécie l'attention, Mike, mais je vais bien. »

« Tu ne parles pas autant que d'habitude » répondit le benjamin « tu es souvent dans tes pensées et je sais à quoi tu penses... »

La gorge de Raphaël se sécha pendant quelques secondes. Mikey n'avait pas tord, il était un peu maussade ces derniers temps. Mais il y avait de quoi avec ce changement radical dans leur vie... Raph repensait souvent à maître Splinter, à toutes ces choses horribles qu'il avait dite à ses trois autres frères... À vrai dire, il en faisait même des cauchemars. Même si Splinter ne l'avait pas visé, puisqu'il ne voulait pas de cette relation spécial avec ses frères, Raph se sentait mal pour eux. Il ne leur en avait pas parlé parce qu'il ne voulait pas les inquiéter, il ne voulait pas voir cette lueur dans les yeux du benjamin.

« Raph, » commença doucement Michelangelo « je... Tu ne te sens pas mal à l'aise par rapport à ce qu'il se passe entre moi, Donnie et Léo, pas vrai ? »

Oh, alors c'était à ça qu'il pensait... Raph laissa un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres et rassura son petit frère : « Bien sûr que non, Mike. J'en ai déjà discuté avec Don et Léo, et je suis okay avec ce que vous faites. »

« Oui, » acquiesça un peu timidement le plus jeune « je sais que tu en as parlé avec eux... Mais toi et moi on a pas encore eu l'occasion d'avoir cette discussion alors... Enfin, je veux simplement être certain que... Comment dire, que ça ne change rien entre nous. »

Raphaël regarda avec une certaine pointe d'amusement son petit frère se débattre avec ses mots. Il était assez rare de le voir aussi hésitant avec ses propos, ce qui indiqua à la tête chaude que ça devait sûrement beaucoup lui tenir à cœur. Il décida de ne pas le taquiner comme il le faisait d'habitude et répondit : « Tu sais, tant que vous ne faites pas ça juste sous mon nez, ça me pose pas de problème. Vous restez mes frangins. C'est juste que ne veux rien avoir à faire dans votre histoire d'amour. »

Mikey offrit à Raphaël un petit sourire en acquiesçant. « Merci d'être aussi compréhensif. »

« Nah, c'est normal. » répondit la tête chaude « C'est vrai qu'au début j'étais pas très emballé, mais après tout, ça me regarde pas ce que vous faites de votre vie privée. »

Après un cours silence durant lequel le soulagement de Michelangelo était palpable, la plus jeune des tortues ajouta timidement : « Je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes délaissé... »

« Comment je le pourrais alors que tu fais la cuisine rien que pour moi. » rétorqua Raphaël en riant.

L'atmosphère s'allégea de beaucoup et Mikey sembla retrouver son sourire habituel.

« Oui, pas de traitement de faveur » s'exclama-t-il en posant une bouteille d'eau sur la table « Je suis tellement content qu'on puisse être réuni tous les quatre malgré... Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps... »

« Je suis content aussi, » répondit doucement Raph « bon, ils arrivent les autres ou quoi ? J'ai faim, moi ! »

* * *

Léo poussa doucement la nouvelle porte fraîchement installée dans le nouveau laboratoire de Donnie. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus grand que l'ancien, si bien que si on avait pas des années d'entraînements en tant que ninja, il était difficile d'y localiser la tortue couleur olive.

Le leader se déplaça rapidement et finit par trouver son petit frère penché au-dessus d'une machine à laver.

« J'ai presque fini » lança-il avant que Léo n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit « commencez à manger sans moi, je viendrai quand j'aurai fini ! »

« Oh non, non, non, certainement pas ! » répliqua Léo en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Mais, Léo... » bafouilla Don alors que son grand frère le tirait par la carapace pour qu'il sorte son nez de la machine sur laquelle il travaillait.

« Je te connais trop bien, tu vas te laisser absorber par ce que tu fais et oublier de te nourrir. On t'a déjà laissé sauter le repas de midi, ça suffit maintenant. »

Donatello se résigna à quitter son travail des yeux une minutes pour faire la moue à Léo. Il plaça ses mains devant lui comme pour demander une faveur et gémit avec un ton auquel on ne pouvait résister : « Mais, je te promets que j'en ai seulement pour quelques minutes... »

Léo soupira. Donnie était recouvert de tâches de graisses, mais même comme ça, il était irrésistiblement craquant.

« Très bien, » dit-t-il, « dans ce cas, je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu finisses. »

« D'accord, je vais me dépêcher. Mikey a déjà mis la table ? » demanda le génie pour estimer le temps qu'il lui restait avant que Léo ne le tire de force vers la cuisine.

« Il a commencé quand je suis venu. Raph est déjà là-bas aussi. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Donnie en replongeant tête la première dans son travail « Il est beaucoup plus souvent avec nous depuis qu'on a quitté l'ancien repère, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Hum... Oui. » répondit distraitement Léo en s'adossant contre le mur. Il laissa son regard glisser sur la silhouette de Donatello un moment et préféra détourner les yeux, le corps de son frère lui faisant trop d'effet. Il gardait son excitation pour leur prochain moment d'intimité. Son esprit commença alors à vagabonder tandis qu'il pensait à Raphaël. Ils avaient tous l'air d'aller mieux ces derniers temps, mais Raph... Raph restait un mystère pour lui.

« Hey, la terre appel Léo. » fit soudainement Donnie « Tu es encore en train de fantasmer, pas vrai ? »

« P... Pas du tout ! » bafouilla le leader, réalisant avec embarra que son frère avait terminé son travail et était en train de le fixer avec un petit air malicieux.

« Oh vraiment ? Tu as les joues toutes roses ! » fit Donnie avec un rire taquin. « Ose me dire que tu n'étais pas en train d'imaginer Raph nous rejoindre. »

Léo s'humecta un peu nerveusement les lèvres et détourna le regard en murmurant : « C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas... »

Il ne trouva pas les mots pour terminer sa phrase. Il aimait tous ses frères, tous sans exception. Et Raphaël était peut-être le plus important à ses yeux, il avait toujours eu une relation très spéciale avec lui... Et après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, il voulait simplement lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

Donatello était au courant de ce que Léo ressentait. Ils en avaient déjà parlé de nombreuses fois, et puis ça crevait les yeux que le leader était amoureux de Raphaël. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir longtemps pour le comprendre. Le génie saisit un vieux chiffon pour s'essuyer les mains et répondit :

« Tu es amoureux de lui, Léo, bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas. Pour lui, ce n'est simplement pas si important que ça. »

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'un jour il aura envie de faire partie de notre relation... ? » demanda le leader avec une touche d'espoir dans la voix.

« Peut-être... Si on lui donne du temps. Pour le moment, c'est encore tout nouveau pour lui, mais il y a de fortes chances qu'avec le temps, il ai envie de nous rejoindre. »

« Et si jamais il ne veut pas ? »

« Alors on respectera son choix. » répondit Donatello comme si c'était une évidence « Pas vrai ? »

« Oui... Oui bien sûr, c'est juste que j'aimerai tellement être avec lui aussi. » répondit Léo en serrant ses bras autour de lui.

Donnie termina de ranger ses outils et prit les mains de son grand frère dans les siennes, les serrant avec tendresse en espérant que le geste le réconforterait. Léo avait tendance à se faire beaucoup de soucis, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses frères.

« Mais il est là, Léo... Raph est notre frère et il est toujours là. »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le leader ne lui tombe dans les bras en l'enlaçant aussi fort que ses muscles le lui permettaient. Donatello lui retourna l'étreinte, caressant son museau contre son cou, inspirant l'odeur de son leader qu'il chérissait tant. Il n'était pas jaloux de l'intérêt que Léo portait à Raphaël, il savait qu'il n'avait pas de raisons de l'être. Et puis, lui aussi aurait voulu voir la tête chaude rejoindre la romance qui se développait entre eux, il aurait même tout donné pour ça, seulement il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas le forcer à en avoir envie...

« Je me demande comment il se sent vraiment à propos de tous ça... » murmura doucement le leader contre son oreille.

« On en a déjà parlé avec lui, Léo... »

« Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser pleins de questions... J'ai peur qu'à la prochaine dispute il se retourne contre nous... »

Ils mirent fin à l'étreinte et se séparèrent. Donatello leva les yeux au ciel, il savait que les angoisses de son frères étaient réelles, mais parfois ça lui semblait tellement grotesque. Raph était avec eux, il les aimait à sa manière et il n'était pas prêt de partir.

« Léo, c'est n'importe quoi, » répondit-il, « vous n'êtes plus des enfants, ça fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas disputé. »

« Mais... » fit Léo en clignant ses grands yeux bleus, « on s'est disputé la semaine dernière ! »

« Bah, c'était rien comparé à avant... Raph a beaucoup gagné en maturité, vous n'avez plus quinze ans maintenant. »

« Oui, je suppose que tu as raison. » admit Léo, se permettant enfin de se détendre « qu'est-ce que je ferrais sans toi ? »

« Tu vivrais sans machine à laver, » plaisanta Donnie en se dirigeant enfin vers la sortie du laboratoire « condamné à laver tes draps à la main pour le restant de ta vie ! »

* * *

Mikey était sur le point de sortir de la cuisine pour aller chercher ses frères quand ceux-ci arrivèrent enfin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes perdu en chemin ? » se moqua Raphaël.

« Pas du tout, contrairement à Mikey, on a pas besoin d'une carte pour s'y retrouver. » répondit Donnie avec humour alors que tout le monde s'installait autour de la table.

« Hey ! » protesta le benjamin « C'est pas de ma faute si ce nouveau repère est plus grand que l'ancien ! Même April trouve que c'est déboussolant ! »

« Oui, mais April ne se perd pas trois fois dans la même heure. » rétorqua Raph en lui tirant la langue.

Donnie ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Mikey avait vraiment tendance à se perdre et depuis qu'ils habitaient là il n'était pas rare de recevoir un coup de téléphone du benjamin appelant à la rescousse.

« Hey, continuez à vous moquer de moi et vous pourrez vous faire à manger tout seul ! » dit Mikey en riant tout de même de bon cœur.

Et tandis que la petite famille s'attablait dans la bonne humeur, personne ne remarqua les mouvements dans l'ombre non loin d'eux.

* * *

 **Le premier chapitre est cours, mais c'est une mise en bouche ! Je sais que j'ai déjà beaucoup de projets en cours, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher x'D Que quelqu'un me stoppe !**

 **Non sérieusement, je compte pratiquement tout finir pendant les vacances, ou en tous cas je vais écrire le plus possible :D ! Plus de T-Cest dans le fandom francophone, yeah !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey tout le monde, voici le deuxième chapitre !**

 **On passe aux choses sérieuses ici, le chapitre en entier est un lemon et contient du non-con, voilà, juste histoire de prévenir ^^ !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, je dois rester ici tout seul ? »

La frustration était perceptible dans la voix de Raphaël, surtout pour Léo qui le connaissait presque par cœur. La tortue au bandana rouge était assise sur le canapé, les bras croisés sur la poitrine en signe d'agacement.

« Mikey et Donnie seront de retour dans pas longtemps, » répondit le leader avec un ton bienveillant, « April a vraiment besoin que j'aille l'aider à déplacer des cartons d'antiquités trop lourds pour elle et Casey et je préfère que notre nouveau repère ne reste pas sans surveillance... »

Il se mordilla les lèvres après avoir fini sa phrase. Raph lui envoya un regard froid avant de grogner faiblement et de détourner la tête avec un air boudeur. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré aller chez April, comme ça il aurait pu voir Casey et passer du temps avec lui, mais c'était à Léo qu'April avait demandé un service...

« Très bien Fearless, je vais jouer les chiens de garde, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

« Raph, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... »

« Mais c'est ce que tu as dit. »

Merde, pourquoi fallait-il que Raph soit aussi susceptible quand c'était lui qui lui parlait ? Si Donatello lui avait demandé de garder la maison pendant que tous le monde était occupé ailleurs, Raphaël aurait simplement accepté, et peut-être même avec le sourire. Mais dès lors qu'il se retrouvait seul avec lui, c'était comme si ils avaient à nouveaux 15 ans et qu'ils étaient sous la coupe sévère de maître Splinter.

Le cadre de vie trop stricte imposé par le vieux rats avaient attisés les conflits entre eux, mais maintenant que tout cela était fini, ils trouvaient quand même le moyen de se disputer.

« S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas la tête... » demanda Léo avec une petite voix.

« C'est pas du tout ce que je suis en train de faire, » statua froidement Raph, « laisse-moi maintenant, tu vas être en retard. »

Léo voyait bien que son frère faisait de son mieux pour retenir sa colère. Quelque chose l'embêtait, mais il ne voulait pas lui dire quoi, au lieu de cela, il se braquait et faisait la tête.

« Raphaël... » tenta-t-il encore.

« Je t'ai dit de partir. »

La tortue au bandana rouge avait presque aboyé sa phrase. Il avait les mains serrées sur ses bras pour s'empêcher de se lever et d'insulter son leader, mais celui-ci insistait.

« Mais Raph, je-... »

« Léo, dégage ! J'ai pas envie de te voir une seconde de plus ! »

Voyant que son frère commençait vraiment à s'énerver, Léo soupira et quitta le repère à regret.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Raph pour retrouver son sang-froid. Il était assis sur le canapé, les muscles tendu et le souffle cours.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il s'énervait dès que Léo lui disait quelque chose, c'était plus fort que lui. Ça allait un peu mieux depuis qu'ils avaient quittés maître Splinter, mais les tensions étaient encore palpables par moment, comme ce soir-là.

Donnie et Mikey étaient parti rendre visite à Leatherhead qui avait lui aussi changé de lieu de vie en même temps que les tortues. Ils étaient désormais à l'opposé de la ville et il fallait l'aider à se ré-installer lui aussi. Raphaël comprenait ça. Mais il n'aimait pas rester seul... Il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne se sentait bien que quand ses trois frères étaient avec lui. L'inverse lui rappelait le temps de maître Splinter où tous le monde se disputait sans cesse et où ils ne passaient jamais de temps ensemble.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Raph fini par se calmer. Il s'en voulu d'avoir parlé aussi méchamment à Léo, mais c'était simplement plus fort que lui. Il espérait que son frère comprendrait, il ne voulait simplement pas rester seul. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était pas romantiquement investi auprès de ses frères qu'il fallait le laisser seul derrière...

Tout seul.

Aucuns sons, aucuns mouvements n'étaient perceptibles en cet instant précis. Raphaël se croyait seul, et pourtant une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

Il sursauta à ce contact et se retourna immédiatement pour voir deux yeux d'un bleu profond, entourés d'un masque de la même couleur.

« Léo ? » s'exclama-t-il, la colère de leur altercation revenant au grand galop.

Il était certain que son leader n'avait pas pu tolérer la dispute et revenait pour le forcer à s'expliquer, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il ne pouvait pas juste laisser couler pour une fois ?

Mais au lieu de l'expression sérieuse que Raphaël s'attendait à voir, Léo plissa les yeux et un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Re-bonsoir, Raphaël... » dit-il avec une voix roque que la tête chaude ne lui connaissait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, il me semble que je t'avais dit de partir ! » s'énerva le dénommé en se dégageant de la main de Léo pour se lever du canapé.

Le leader continua à sourire, ne semblant pas le moins du monde inquiet qu'on soit en colère après lui. Il fit le tour du canapé pour venir en face de Raphaël avec la démarche d'un lion. Celui-ci ne bougea pas mais fronça les sourcils, sentant confusément que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Lorsque Léo fut face à lui, son sourire le quitta. Il avait soudainement un regard de prédateur, ce qui envoya un frisson parcourir l'échine de Raph.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu me donnes des ordres ? » demanda le leader avec une voix glacée.

« Quoi ? » répondit le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu t'es toujours cru si fort, si indomptable, pas vrai ? » dit Léo en avançant d'un pas vers lui.

Désireux de montrer qu'il ne se laissait pas intimider, Raph bomba le torse et ne recula pas d'un centimètre.

« Toi, le puissant Raphaël, » continua Léo, « la tête chaude, celui que personne ne peut soumettre. »

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » grogna Raph « T'es en colère à cause de ce que je t'ai dit, c'est ça ? Tu veux qu'on se batte ? »

Léo pencha un peu la tête sur le côté et un nouveau sourire énigmatique apparu sur ses lèvres. Il laissa échapper un soufflement de mépris et susurra : « Tu sais quoi, oublie April... J'ai bien réfléchi, et j'en ai assez de ton insubordination constante. Il est temps que quelqu'un te rappel qui est le leader, Raphie. »

Le dénommé secoua la tête sans trop comprendre, mais si Léo voulait se battre, alors il n'allait pas lui refuser ce plaisir. Sa façon de lui parler l'avait mis hors de lui, il lui avait adressé la parole comme si il était son chien.

Aussi lorsque Léo s'approcha de lui, Raphaël se mit en position de combat et envoya immédiatement son poing en direction de sa figure.

Réagissant avec vitesse et précision, le leader esquiva l'attaque avec une parade que Raph ne connaissait pas et, avec une rapidité extrême, il pressa un point précis dans le cou de son frère qui s'écroula aussitôt au sol, paralysé pendant quelques secondes.

« Tsk, tsk, tsk, petit Raphaël... » fit moqueusement Léo en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais, « tu es toujours si impulsif. »

Raphaël était à terre et ses idées étaient floues. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son grand frère. Il n'avait jamais utilisé les points de pressions contre lui lors d'une dispute, ce n'était pas son genre. Et c'était quoi cette façon de lui parler tout d'un coup ? Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix et dans sa démarche.

Pendant qu'il était au sol, Léo s'était saisis d'une corde et avait rapidement attaché ses poings derrière sa nuque, reliant le tout à sa gorge pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger les bras.

Ce fut lorsqu'il prit conscience que son frère le ligotait que Raph commença réellement à paniquer. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Léo enchaîna rapidement avec les jambes. Il replia d'abord le mollet droit sur la cuisse droite et les attacha ensemble avant de faire de même avec l'autre jambe.

Raphaël commençait doucement à reprendre ses esprits et fut frappé par la sensation désagréable de la corde lui rentrant dans la chair un peu partout. Léo le tira par la carapace pour le faire se mettre à genoux devant lui. L'esprit embrumé de la pauvre tortue s'éclaircissait doucement.

« Léo, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » demanda-t-il avec un ton qu'il voulait féroce.

« À ton avis, Raphaël ? » répondit le leader avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point le spectacle que tu m'offres est excitant, » ajouta-t-il en se mordillant les lèvres, regardant de haut son frère à genoux devant lui.

Raph hoqueta de surprise. Il n'avait quand même pas dit « excitant »... ? Léo... Léo avait ce genre de pensées à son égard ? Pourtant, ils en avaient parlé, Raph avait bien manifesté son désir que personne ne le touche ! Ni baisers, ni caresses, rien ! Ils étaient frères, un point c'est tout. Léo essayait sûrement de lui faire peur, oui, il ne pouvait pas avoir l'intention de le... De lui faire quelque chose comme ça.

« Ça fait tellement longtemps que je rêve de faire ça, Raphie, » murmura Léo, sa voix descendant dangereusement d'un octave, « tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser, toi et moi... »

Les yeux de la tête chaude s'écarquillèrent soudainement. Si c'était une blague, elle n'était vraiment pas drôle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler à l'aide, mais Léo y fourra rapidement un morceau de tissus avant de le bâillonner avec son propre masque couleur rouge sang.

Raph tenta de se débattre, mais la façon dont il était attaché rendait cela très difficile. Ses genoux commençaient déjà à être endoloris par le sol en pierre et au final, il tomba simplement à la renverse sur sa carapace.

Léo ne se gêna pas pour rire à gorge déployée du spectacle que lui offrait sa futur victime.

« Voyons Raph, ça sera plus simple pour toi si tu ne résistes pas, » lança-t-il avec un ton qui ne plaisait pas du tout à la tête chaude, « tu pourrais même aimer ça. »

Le cœur de Raphaël rata un battement. Il avait dit « aimer ça », mais c'était quoi « ça » ?! Attaché comme il l'était, peu de doutes étaient possibles et en plus, l'intonation dans la voix de Léo indiquait clairement son excitation.

Il se pencha vers sa victime et la retourna sur le ventre sans ménagement, saisissant au passage sa queue dorsale et la serrant avec un poigne brutal. Lorsque Raph gigota pour essayer de s'éloigner, Léo le tira vers l'arrière par sa queue, ce qui lui procura une vive douleur. Cet organe était très sensible et tant que le leader l'aurait dans ses mains, il valait mieux ne pas bouger.

« Quelle superbe vue... » susurra Léo en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Raphaël n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. La main de Léo sur sa queue dorsale n'augurait rien de bon. Il avait du mal à respirer et tenta de resserrer les cuisses lorsqu'il sentit l'une de ses fesses être écartée.

« Tu n'as pas encore compris qu'il ne te sert à rien de lutter ! » aboya Léo en serrant sa queue dorsale entre ses doigts dans un mouvement qui, il le savait, était douloureux.

Raphaël se refusa à gémir de douleur, mais il écarta à nouveau les jambes instinctivement, juste pour que la peine s'arrête. Léo desserra sa poigne et un grognement très reptilien raisonna dans sa poitrine.

« Voilà, c'est bien, » dit-il, « montre toi bien docile envers ton maître. »

Il effectua quelques mouvements que Raph ne pouvait voir. Il était allongé sur le ventre sur le sol froid, et lorsqu'il tenta de tirer sur ses poignets, la corde se serra autour de sa gorge. Il respirait difficilement et regardait avec un air paniqué tout autour de lui pour chercher quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait lui permettre de se défendre ou de se sortir de là.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il prenait à Léo, tout d'un coup, mais il avait complètement pété les plombs, il fallait qu'il s'arrête tout de suite !

Raph tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dure, d'humide et de chaud frapper sa fesse droite. L'envie de vomir lui monta immédiatement à la gorge et il mordit dans son bâillon pour la réprimer. Il ne faisait aucuns doutes que ce qu'il sentait contre sa peau n'était autre que l'érection de son propre frère.

Un pure cri de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse le réprimer lorsque quelque chose d'autre força son passage en lui sans aucun avertissement, ni même lubrifiant.

« On est serré, à ce que je vois, » commenta Léo avec un ton amusé.

Raphaël avait les yeux écarquillés comme jamais et il essaya à nouveau de ramper loin de cette main qui lui faisait mal. Il réussit à donner un mouvement de hanche vers l'avant, ce qui fit sortir le doigt de son intimité, mais Léo le ramena à nouveau vers lui en tirant sur sa queue dorsale.

« Oh, tu n'aimes pas ça, Raphie ? » demanda-t-il ironiquement, « quel dommage pour toi. »

Le dénommé grogna encore de douleur. Il avait plus mal à sa queue dorsale qu'à son anus, à vrai dire, et il aurait tout donné pour que Léo la lâche sur le champ. Il remua encore en essayant de se retourner pour ne plus avoir cette partie si vulnérable de lui juste en face de son leader.

« Arrête de te débattre, tu me dois soumission et obéissance. Plus vite tu l'aura compris, plus vite tu pourra savourer ton rôle de petite chienne, » lança Léo.

C'en était trop pour Raphaël. La colère et le dégoût montant en lui l'aidèrent à trouver la force pour se retourner et envoyer un coup de genoux dans la mâchoire de Léo. Celui-ci encaissa le coup avec un grognement sourd, mais juste après cela, il rattrapa Raph, qui était maintenant sur sa carapace, et il le frappa au même endroit avec encore plus de force.

Raphaël était un peu sonné et surtout très paniqué, et la voix de Léo lui paru soudainement très lointaine lorsque ce dernier lui dit : « Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas très bien compris toi et moi... »

Suite à quoi il se leva et attrapa son petit frère par le rebord de sa carapace. Il le traîna au sol sans ménagement jusqu'à sa chambre dont il ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il jeta Raph sur le lit et retira son bâillon avec rage.

« Voilà, ici tu peux crier tant que tu veux, personne ne t'entendra ! »

« L... Léo, espèce de taré ! T'as de graves problèmes, détaches-moi tout de suite ! » s'écria immédiatement Raphaël dès que sa bouche fut libérée.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère, on ne fait que commencer ! » rétorqua Léo.

Raph cru qu'il allait vomir une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il aperçu l'érection bien visible du leader tandis que celui-ci se jetait au-dessus de lui. Il était à nouveau couché sur la carapace et ne pouvait pratiquement pas bouger. Sa queue dorsale vint se blottir contre son anus lorsque Léo se pencha vers lui, cherchant instinctivement à se protéger.

« Détaches-moi ! » cria encore Raph « Je crois que tu te rends pas compte de ce que t'es en train de faire Léo, il faut que tu arrêtes maintenant ! »

Le dénommé eut un rire sonore et utilisa ses mains pour écarter de force les cuisses de sa victime.

« Oh si, je me rends compte de ce que je fais, crois-moi. Je vais te violer, Raphaël. »

Pour toute réponse, Raph poussa un cri d'horreur lorsque la main de Léo se posa encore sur sa queue dorsale, et il se tortilla pour échapper à son tortionnaire.

« Pou... Pourquoi ? » fut tout ce qu'il arriva à demander, la peur lui serrant les tripes comme elle ne l'avait jamais fais.

« Parce que, Raphie, » répondit lentement Léo en articulant bien chaque syllabe, « depuis le début, tu es le seul que je veux vraiment. Je me fiche de Donatello et Michelangelo, tu es le seul que j'ai envie de baiser. »

« Putain... C'est pas possible... » souffla Raph en gémissant de peur.

Ses idées devinrent très floues et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Il avait toujours eu une relation très particulière avec Léo, mais de là à ce qu'il le viole...

« Soumets-toi ! » ordonna Léo en essayant de pousser la queue dorsale hors de son chemin.

« Jamais ! » cria Raphaël.

Le leader réussit à passer derrière le petit organe et força à nouveau le passage avec son doigt, faisant crier sa victime de douleur.

« Arrête ! Léo, arrête ! » implora Raph.

« Tu peux rendre tout ça beaucoup moins douloureux, tu sais, » murmura le leader en se penchant vers son visage, « commence par me supplier. »

La brûlure était trop forte pour que Raphaël y réfléchisse à deux fois. Les mots quittèrent sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler alors que de chaudes larmes glissaient sur ses joues : « Je t'en supplie, Léo, arrête ! »

« Très bien, mais il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, alors... »

Tout en disant cela, il avait remué son doigt en lui, lui causant encore plus de peine.

« Tout... Tout ce que tu voudras, putain Léo, je t'en prie arrête ! »

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, le leader retira son doigt et Raph gémit de soulagement, sanglotant faiblement. Il ferma les yeux et renifla, se sentant humilié et vulnérable comme jamais. Léo l'attrapa par la carapace à nouveau, mais avec plus de douceur cette fois-ci, pour le mettre à genoux devant le lit.

« Ne pleure pas, » lui dit-il avec une voix presque douce, « si tu m'écoutes et m'obéis, je serais gentil avec toi. »

Raphaël retint son souffle. Comment son propre frère, celui en qui il avait tant confiance, osait lui faire et lui dire des choses pareilles ? C'était le pire des cauchemars.

Il sentit les mains de Léo essuyer les larmes sur ses joues et son souffle sur son front alors qu'il murmurait : « Ouvre les yeux. »

La pauvre tortue s'exécuta contre son gré pour se retrouver nez à nez avec l'impressionnante érection de son tortionnaire.

« Si tu me fais du bien, je ferai en sorte que tu n'ai pas trop mal, Raphie. C'est à toi de voir si tu veux rendre ça douloureux ou non. Peut-être que tu aimes la douleur, après tout ? »

Raphaël s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres en détournant les yeux.

« Je veux pas faire ça... Léo, je veux pas faire ça... » gémit-il.

« Si tu préfères, on peut reprendre là où on en était juste avant, » statua froidement le leader.

Le douleur était encore bien trop présente dans le derrière de Raphaël pour qu'il choisisse cette option. En réalisant une fellation, au moins, il gagnait du temps.

Il dû s'y prendre plusieurs fois avant de réussir à ouvrir la bouche et donner un petit coup de langue timide sur le sexe de son frère. À peine avait-il établi un contacte que Léo laissa échapper un autre son animal de sa poitrine. Il plaça sa main derrière la tête de Raph pour le forcer à s'approcher plus de sa verge.

« Dans ta bouche... » susurra Léo avant de se mordiller les lèvres.

Raphaël ravala sa salive et ferma les yeux avant de faire glisser sa langue le long du pénis en érection. Il essayait d'ignorer les sensations étranges que cela lui procurait et lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du gland, il passa ses lèvres autour du membre.

Il essayait de se convaincre que tous ça n'était pas en train d'arriver, que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il n'était pas en train de faire une chose pareille à son grand-frère. Celui-ci semblait très satisfait et le guida pour le reste de la fellation. Quand il estima que c'était assez, il fit remonter Raph sur le lit, l'allongeant presque délicatement dans les draps, sur la carapace.

La petite tortue se laissa faire, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus rien faire pour s'échapper. Les cordes commençaient vraiment à être douloureuses et il ne voulait qu'une chose ; en finir.

« Tu vois, » murmura Léo, « quand tu m'écoutes, tout se passe beaucoup mieux. »

Raphaël ne répondit rien et détourna la tête avec honte. L'aîné saisit un flacon de lubrifiant dans sa ceinture et l'ouvrit pour en faire couler sur son index droit. Il poussa également la queue dorsale pour en mettre directement sur l'anus toujours endoloris et sa victime.

Celui-ci sursauta et eut un mouvement pour resserrer ses jambes en sentant la fraîcheur dégagée par le produit.

« N'essaye pas de lutter, » ordonna Léo, « ça ne fera pas aussi mal que la première fois. »

Mais lorsque son doigt entra en lui une seconde fois, même lubrifié, la douleur était toujours présente. Elle était un peu atténuée, c'est vrai, mais toujours là. Raphaël se tortilla en gémissant. Léo touchait des endroits en lui dont il n'avait même pas connaissance et il voulait que ça s'arrête. Une pression sur sa prostate le fit soudainement arquer son dos et transforma momentanément la douleur en plaisir.

« Tu vois, tu aimes ça. »

« S'il te plaît, arrête... » implora doucement Raph, sachant pourtant pertinemment qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas.

Léo retira son index uniquement pour y joindre son majeur, mais il n'avait plus la patience de continuer tout ça très longtemps. Après seulement quelques secondes, il retira sa main et se mit en place entre les cuisses de Raphaël.

« Je suis ton maître, » annonça-t-il avec satisfaction, « je fais ce que je veux de ton corps. »

Et avec cela, il pénétra Raph en un seul coup de rein, s'enfouissant profondément dans l'entre chaude qui se contracta à son intrusion.

Raph hurla tout simplement de douleur. Léo avait dit qu'il ferait en sorte que ça ne soit pas douloureux, mais la douleur était là ! Elle irradiait dans son bas-ventre et remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, si bien qu'il avait l'impression d'être écartelé.

« T'es complètement fou Léo ! » Cria-t-il comme pour calmer sa douleur.

Le dénommé rit à cette appellation et commença les vas-et-viens en allant à son rythme, ne s'occupant plus du tout de sa victime.

Raphaël était à deux doigts de s'étrangler lui-même tant il tirait sur ses liens. Il sentait la douleur s'en aller progressivement, mais cela n'enlevait rien au sentiment d'humiliation et de honte qu'il éprouvait. Lui qui pensait que les moments noirs de sa vie étaient derrière lui, et maintenant Léo... Léo lui faisait ça !

Lorsque la virilité à l'intérieur de lui frappa sa prostate, Raph se sentit bien l'espace d'une seconde, mais cela ne dura pas. Il était saccadé par les coups butoirs de Léo, comme un simple objet qu'il utilisait et il se tenait docilement tranquille, attendant que son calvaire se termine en essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible.

Ça lui sembla durer une éternité et il se sentait un peu ailleurs. Quand ce fut enfin fini, Léo jouit avec un râle très bestial et se déversa en lui.

Raphaël poussa un vrai soupire de soulagement lorsque le membre quitta enfin son intimité. Il ne pleurait plus mais les traces de ses larmes étaient encore visibles sur ses joues. Il sentait le sperme de Léo se rependre hors de lui et serra les cuisses.

« Pourquoi... ? » demanda-t-il faiblement, en un souffle.

« Parce que tu m'appartiens, » répondit simplement Léo.

Il s'était laissé tomber à côté de Raphaël et reprenait son souffle après l'intense orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Après quelques minutes, il se redressa et sortit une étrange seringue de sa ceinture.

Raph le regarda faire sans comprendre, toujours ligoté et vulnérable.

« C'était très amusant, » dit Léo, « mais maintenant il est l'heure de tout oublier, Raphie... »

« Qu... Quoi ? »

Avant qu'il n'est pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, Léo avait planté la seringue dans son cou, et Raphaël plongea dans un profond sommeil sans aucuns rêves...

* * *

 **Oh mon dieu, je l'ai écris ! Alors là, croyez moi, c'était pas facile à écrire x'D Et ceci est mon premier non-con mesdames et messieurs ! Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez envie de me le dire n'hésitez surtout pas !**

 **Oh, pauvre, pauvre Raphaël, je suis désolée x'D Pardon, pardooooon ! Et ce n'est que le début x') Vilain Léo, tu n'as pas honte ? Si il y a certaines choses qui ne paraissant pas claire pour le moment, c'est normal, ça s'éclaircira au fur et à mesure =)**

 **Voilà voilà, je pense que c'est tout, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**


	3. Chapter 3

****Coucou les gens ! Désolé pour l'attente de ce troisième chapitre, j'écris trop de choses en même temps XD Mais le voici quand même ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ATTENTION il contient une autre scène de non-con (aka viol). Je vous laisse enjoy~****

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 3****

* * *

« Raph, Léo? On est rentré ! »

La voix de Michelangelo raisonnant entre les murs de leur nouveau foyer tira doucement Raphaël de son sommeil. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux avec l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des heures.

Il aperçut une silhouette couleur vert océan trottiner joyeusement vers la cuisine. Michelangelo, toujours de bonne humeur, s'apprêtait à ranger quelques courses, suivit par le petit chat roux qu'il avait récemment adopté.

Raphaël prit une grande inspiration, sa tête lui faisant soudainement très mal. Il ferma les yeux et gémit d'inconfort.

« Raph, ça va ? »

Il sentit la main de Léo caresser son épaule et cligna des paupières jusqu'à y voir plus clair. Il était sur le canapé et son grand-frère se tenait juste en face de lui, le regardant avec un air inquiet.

« Je me suis endormi ? » demanda Raphaël avec une voix enrouée.

« On dirait bien, » répondit Léo, « je suis revenu de chez April il y a une dizaine de minutes et tu dormais. Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Tu es tout pâle... »

Raphaël se redressa et constata qu'il était courbaturé. Il se sentait globalement mal et avait une étrange sensation de douleur au niveau de la gorge, du bas ventre et des genoux. Il se frotta les yeux en essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait fais juste avant de s'endormir, mais il n y parvenait pas.

Il se rappelait clairement s'être disputé avec Léo, mais il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de la fin de leur conversation. Il y avait comme un grand trou noir dans sa mémoire, et maintenant, sa gorge était sèche et il avait la nausée.

« Tu es malade, Raph ? » demanda soudainement Donnie en arrivant à côté de Léo.

« Je me sens pas très bien... » répondit la tête chaude en fermant les yeux.

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir. Donatello passa immédiatement en « mode médecin » comme disait Mikey. Son visage prit une expression concentrée et il posa sa main sur le front de Raph.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre, » statua-t-il, « mais tu n'as vraiment pas l'air en forme. Léo, emmène-le à l'infirmerie, tu veux ? J'arrive dans quelques minutes. »

Le leader acquiesça et saisit le bras de Raphaël pour l'aider à se lever. Celui-ci grogna lorsque Léo le toucha. Sa main sur sa peau lui procura une sensation plutôt désagréable, mais il se laissa tout de même guider jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Léo le fit s'asseoir sur la table d'auscultation en attendant que le génie n'arrive.

Les souvenirs de leur dispute étaient un peu confus dans l'esprit de Raphaël, mais il se rappelait avoir crié quelque chose comme : « Dégage, je veux plus te voir ! ». À présent, toute colère l'avait quitté et il se sentait mal pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

Léo ne disait rien. Il était en train de sortir les ustensiles dont Donnie pourrait avoir besoin pour l'auscultation. Raphaël laissa ses yeux glisser quelques instants sur le corps de son grand-frère. Léo était très musclé. Il n'était peut être pas aussi musclé que Raph, mais il travaillait dur pour entretenir sa forme de ninja. Ses biceps étaient superbement formé, et on voyait même quelques muscles abdominaux sur son plastron, sans parler de se fesses qui...

Raphaël secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'observer le corps de son frère tout d'un coup ? Il l'avait déjà vu avant pourtant mais... Pas de cette façon là.

Un flash lui traversa soudainement l'esprit. Pendant une fraction de secondes, il eut la très nette impression de se retrouver avec Léo en face de lui. L'image fut immédiatement jointe par un profond sentiment d'angoisse et de honte. Léo le dévorait des yeux avec un regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Sa peau, plus sombre que d'habitude, luisait dans l'obscurité tandis qu'il... Il faisait quoi ?

Raphaël hoqueta de surprise. Le flash disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu et le laissa avec une sensation de mal aise, si bien qu'il bascula sur le côté.

Il ne fallu pas plus d'une seconde à Léo pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait et il rattrapa immédiatement son petit frère.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il tout en l'aidant à se rasseoir.

Raphaël prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Le contact des mains de Léo autour de lui était très étrange. Pas du tout pareil que d'habitude. Il y avait quelque chose d'électrisant et de... Sexuel ? Non, non, non, non, il devait forcément se tromper.

« Tu peux me donner un verre d'eau s'il te plaît ? » murmura Raph en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits.

Léo acquiesça et il ne lui fallu pas plus de quelques secondes pour ramener ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Il aida le plus jeune à boire. L'eau l'aida à se remettre un peu de ses émotions. Raphaël cessa enfin d'avoir le tournis et il y voyait à présent plus clair.

Son grand frère était juste en face de lui, et on pouvait clairement lire l'inquiétude dans son regard. Ses yeux azures scrutaient Raph comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées pour voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Raphaël posa son verre à côté de lui et soupira. Il ressentait d'étranges sensations à l'égard de Léo et décida d'agir.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure... » s'excusa-t-il doucement.

Le regard du leader s'adoucit. Il offrit un triste sourire et répondit « C'est rien Raph. C'est pas la première fois qu'on se dispute, de toute façon... »

« Je crois que j'ai un peu mal pris le fait de devoir rester tout seul, » ajouta la tête chaude.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé comme ça, Raph. Vraiment... »

Le dénommé baissa les yeux vers ses genoux. Regarder Léo dans ses orbes bleutées commençait vraiment à le faire se sentir très étrange. Il ravala sa salive en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Des images étranges se succédaient dans son esprit... Était-ce un rêve qu'il avait fais pendant qu'il était endormi ?

Il voyait des choses dont il n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens. Des gestes... Des parties du corps... Mais rien ne faisaient de sens.

Est-ce que c'était Léo qui lui faisait cet effet là ?

« Tu n'es plus fâché alors ? » demanda doucement le leader.

Il était toujours si prévenant. Si doux. Même alors que Raph lui avait très mal parlé, il était là, s'inquiétant pour lui, l'aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait...

Raphaël secoua négativement la tête, lui-même soulagé de ne plus être en colère contre l'aîné. Il savait que Léo tenait à lui et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

« Léo... Je me demandais... » osa finalement Raph.

« Oui ? »

« Je... Je viens de réaliser que je n'ai pas envie d'être séparé de toi, ou Donnie, ou même Mikey. Vous êtes tout pour moi. »

« Tu es tout pour nous aussi, Raphie, » répondit gentiment Léo en souriant.

« Vous êtes vraiment important et... » continua Raphaël.

Dans son esprit continuaient à se jouaient des images de Léo qu'il n'aurait jamais cru imaginer un jour. Léo face à lui, les jambes écartées. Léo au dessus de lui. Les mains de Léo s'aventurant quelque part... Et Raphaël se sentait extrêmement confus.

« … Et je... Je... Merde, je ne suis pas doué pour dire ce que je ressens, » bredouilla-t-il, « je veux dire, je vous aime tous les trois. Vous êtes mes frères... Mais j'ai l'impression que... »

« Raph, est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu veux t'investir romantiquement dans notre relation ? » demanda Léo avec une once d'espoir.

Le dénommé secoua la tête. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il pensait. Il aimait Léo. Il aimait la façon dont il était toujours si tendre et prévenant avec lui. Il aimait la couleur de ses yeux, il aimait s'entraîner au combat avec lui... Et maintenant il voyait des images vraiment indécentes du leader dans son esprits, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

« Je... Je ne sais pas... Oui ? »

Raphaël avait vraiment l'air confus. Léo secoua doucement la tête avant de répondre très sérieusement « Écoute... I rien qui me ferait plus plaisir mais... Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de faire ça. Je sais qu'on en a déjà parlé, mais je tiens à te redire que je ne t'aimerais pas moins si tu ne veux pas partager mon lit, tu le sais, ça ? »

Raph hocha doucement la tête. Il se mordilla les lèvres, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il allait dire ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

« Je sais. Je crois que j'ai envie d'essayer. En tant que mutant, j'ai toujours pensé que je ne trouverais jamais personne avec qui faire toutes ses choses, donc je n'avais jamais pris le temps d'y penser mais... Maintenant, je suis curieux. »

Léo esquissa un léger rire, mais Raphaël n'y prêta pas attention, restant fixé sur ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Donc... Hum... C'est un peu ridicule mais... Est-ce que tu pourrais m'embrasser ? Juste pour voir. »

Léo cligna des yeux quelques secondes puis finit par acquiescer. Il ne répondit pas, c'était inutile. Raph avait toujours préféré les actions à la parole de toute manière. Il se pencha vers son cadet pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes en tâchant d'être le plus doux possible.

Raphaël ferma les yeux bien avant que les lèvres de Léo n'atteignent les siennes. Il tremblait comme une feuille et son cœur s'était soudainement emballé.

 _« C'est juste un baiser, »_ pensa-t-il, _« c'est rien du tout, c'est juste un baiser, ça n'engage à rien, c'est juste pour voir. »_

Les lèvres du leader étaient douces contre les siennes. Ce n'était pas désagréable. C'était à l'image de Léo puissant mais délicat en même temps. Raph ouvrit rapidement les yeux et les referma, en osant à peine répondre doucement au baiser.

Jusque là, il n y avait rien de déplaisant, au contraire. Faire ce genre de chose plus souvent n'aurait en rien déranger Raphaël.

Mais après cela, Léo amena ses mains vers Raphaël pour enlacer son bassin et le contact de la peau de jade du leader contre son corps envoya une sensation de malaise très intense dans tout le corps de la tête chaude.

Il grogna et se recula aussitôt, voulant rompre immédiatement tout contact avec son frère. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'en discuter avec Léo puisqu'une voix se fit entendre non loin d'eux

« Aaaah ! Raphaël, est-ce que c'était ton premier baiser ?! » cria Michelangelo avec excitation.

Les deux tortues se tournèrent pour voir Mikey et Donnie qui étaient là et avaient visiblement été témoins de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Don souriait doucement et Mike avait littéralement des étoiles dans les yeux. Il n'attendit pas que la tête chaude ne réponde pour se jeter dans ses bras.

« Je savais que tu n'allais plus tarder à nous rejoindre ! » s'exclama-t-il avec emphase.

Raph laissa Mikey l'enlacer et glousser contre lui. Il sentait la poitrine de son petit frère se soulever et gigoter contre la sienne parce qu'il riait, et ce n'était pas désagréable. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire à Michelangelo qu'il ne faisait qu'essayer, le plus jeune avait déjà reculé sa tête pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ça ne dura pas plus d'une seconde, mais Raphaël ne l'avait pas vu venir et resta figé sur place pendant quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés.

« Mikey, » sermonna Léo, « je ne crois pas qu'il était prêt, tu aurais pu lui demander avant... »

« Dis-donc, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te le laisser pour toi tout seul, » taquina Mikey en tirant la langue au leader.

Raph secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Le contact du corps de Mikey contre le sien ne lui avait pas du tout fais la même sensation que celui de Léo. C'était plus doux, moins alarmant.

Léo n'avait pas l'air très heureux du comportement spontané de son petit frère. Celui-ci en profita pour se moquer gentiment de lui, mais Raph finit par le faire taire en déposant lui aussi un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

« Hé, attention Raphie, je pourrais m'y habituer, » fit Mikey en riant, « même si, bien sûre, il y a beaucoup plus amusant à faire que juste s'embrasser... »

« Ne précipite pas les choses, Mikey, » fit fermement Léo.

« Vous êtes bien mignon à batifoler comme ça, » lança soudainement Donatello avec un air très sérieux, « mais nous sommes dans une infirmerie, alors vous continuerez votre speed dating plus tard. Allez, ouste, dehors ! »

Léo et Mikey sourirent tous les deux en voyant le génie les chasser ainsi de l'infirmerie. Ils ne se firent pas prier pour partir, sachant très bien qu'il ne valait mieux pas énerver Don, surtout quand il voulait prendre soin de l'un d'entre eux.

Raph regarda ses deux frères s'en aller avec un petit sourire. Une douce sensation parcourait sa poitrine et il se sentait bien. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir les lèvres de Mikey sur les siennes et s'était très agréable. Est-ce que c'était ça, l'amour ?

« Ne les laisse pas t'embêter, d'accord ? » dit machinalement Donatello en commençant à ausculter son frère.

Raphaël hocha la tête. « Mhm, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est moi qui l'ais voulu. »

« Donc... Ça veut dire que tu fais partie de la relation ? » demanda Donnie.

« Je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir. Les baisers sont agréables, en tous cas, » répondit Raph en souriant.

« N'est-ce pas ? » acquiesça Donnie. « Et encore, tu n'as pas essayé avec la langue. Léo embrasse divinement bien. »

Raphaël eut un léger rire. Ça ne l'étonnait pas que Donnie pense ça de leur aîné. En ce qui le concernait, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas plutôt préférer la compagnie de Mikey. Son baiser avait été si doux...

Donatello termina de l'ausculter, mais Raph se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Il lui conseilla tout de même de ne pas trop se surmener, juste au cas où il se sentirait mal à nouveau. La tête chaude décida donc d'aller passer la soirée devant la télévision et il laissa Don à son travail.

Ce ne fut qu'un peu après 22 heures que le génie fut tiré de son travail par l'arrivée de quelqu'un dans son laboratoire.

« Donnie, je peux te parler une minute ? »

Le dénommé se redressa pour voir Léo à l'entrée du laboratoire, arborant une mine très sérieuse.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il en délaissant instantanément son travail.

« C'est à propos de Raph... » annonça le leader.

Donatello cligna des yeux et s'avança vers son grand-frère. Il voyait dans ses yeux bleus que quelque chose le tracassait, il connaissait Léo par cœur, après tout...

« Où il est ? »

« Dans la salon, avec Mikey. Ils regardent un film je crois... Mais ce n'est pas ce dont je veux parler. »

Le génie hocha la tête et invita Léo à s'asseoir. « C'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Le leader hocha la tête. « Don, » commença-t-il, « quand on s'est embrassé avec Raph... Enfin, quand je l'ai embrassé, j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas... On aurait dit que ça ne lui plaisait pas... »

Donatello écouta son frère parler en attrapant la tasse de café qui traînait par là. Il était froid depuis le temps, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. « Peut-être que ça allait un peu vite pour lui et qu'il a paniqué, » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Mais il n'a eut aucuns problèmes quand Mikey l'a embrassé juste après, » insista Léo.

« Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça... Toi et Raph vous avez toujours eu une relation très spéciale, donc si j'étais toi, je ne m'attendrai pas à ce qu'il me tombe dans les bras tout de suite. »

Léo soupira et regarda vers le bas avec un air embêté. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, si bien que Donnie finit par lui prendre la main et ajouta : « Donne lui encore du temps, Léo... Il finira par t'accepter. »

« On s'est disputé cet après-midi, » annonça doucement le leader, « juste avant que j'aille chez April... Il ne voulait pas que je le laisse tout seul et j'ai... J'ai... »

Donnie écarquilla ses orbes rouges en voyant que Léo était sur le point de pleurer. Instinctivement, il se leva de sa chaise pour prendre son frère dans ses bras, tâchant de le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura Léo alors que les larmes coulaient de ses yeux, « je devrais rester fort, je suis le leader, mais... C'est difficile. Je voudrais que Raphaël se sente en sécurité avec moi, je voudrais... Je voudrais... »

« Chut, Léo, c'est rien, » répondit Donatello en berçant doucement son frère dans ses bras, « il t'aime aussi, tu sais. »

Léonardo se laissa câliner par son petit frère en essayant de rassembler ses esprits. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfuis de chez Splinter et qu'ils avaient recommencés une nouvelle vie. Tous les autres avaient craqués beaucoup plus tôt, mais Léo se disait souvent qu'il fallait qu'il garde son sang-froid, qu'il soit le pilier de ses frères...

Mais il ne pouvait être de marbre éternellement. Il fallait bien qu'il craque à un moment où à un autre, et il était heureux que ça lui arrive lorsqu'il était seul avec Donatello.

Ce que Léo éprouvait pour Raph était tellement fort qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait tellement que Raphaël l'aime... Il aurait été prêt à n'importe quoi pour ça.

* * *

Étonnamment, Mikey n'essaya pas d'en faire plus avec Raphaël ce soir là. Il était pourtant connu pour déborder d'affection avec ses deux autres frères depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils les embrassaient, les enlaçaient sans cesse... Raphaël ne savait pas grand chose de leur vie sexuelle, mais il avait cru comprendre qu'il couchait très souvent avec Léo et que Don était encore vierge...

Quoi qu'il en soit, Raph passa la soirée sur le canapé aux côtés de Mikey et la jeune tortue ne chercha pas à précipiter les choses, ce dont il était reconnaissant. Il avait simplement la tête posé sur l'épaule de la tête chaude et il tenait parfois sa main.

Ça convenait parfaitement à Raph. Même si c'était agréable, il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt pour plus et il n'était pas sûr de la façon dont il réagirait si Mikey décidait d'accélérer les choses d'un coup.

« Bon, je vais aller me pieuter, moi, » annonça finalement la tête chaude alors que le film qu'ils regardaient venait de se finir. « Reste pas debout trop tard. »

« J'attends que Léo vienne me chercher, » répondit le dénommé en tirant la langue.

Raphaël sourit, cette réponse ne l'étonnant pas. Dans le fond, il avait toujours su que Mikey serait le plus sexuellement actif d'entre eux et ça lui ressemblait bien de ne pas vouloir passer la nuit seul. Juste avant de se lever, il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Mikey.

Leur nouveau lieu de vie étant définitivement très grand, il lui fallait marcher un moment avant d'atteindre sa chambre. Durant le temps qu'il mit pour parcourir le chemin, il se sentait apaisé et le souvenir du simple baiser qu'il venait de donner à Mikey engourdissait tout son corps.

Il entra enfin dans sa chambre, poussant la porte qui grinça et ne se donnant pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Il n y avait pas grand chose dans cette pièce de toute manière... Une commode, un hamac, quelques affaires...

Raphaël tira doucement sur la lanière de son masque pour le retirer, lorsqu'une voix grave retentit derrière lui.

« Bonsoir, Raphaël... »

Le corps de la tête chaude se raidit immédiatement. Il alluma la lampe de chevet et se tourna vers une silhouette qui s'abritait dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Il avait reconnu cette voix...

« Léo ? Ça va pas, non, tu m'as fais peur ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Léonardo glissa de la pénombre pour arriver vers Raph à une vitesse impressionnante. En quelques seconde, il plaqua le cadet contre le mur et saisit ses poignets en les serrant douloureusement.

« Ce soir, c'est moi qui pose les questions, » grogna-t-il.

« Léo, lâche moi, tu me fais mal ! »

Mais le leader ne l'écouta pas le moins du monde. Au lieu de ça, il serra encore plus sa poigne.

« Alors comme ça, ça t'amuse de jouer les traînées, hein ?! »

« Les... Quoi ?! »

Raphaël était sonné par la douleur dans ses poignets et sa tête avait frappé un peu fortement le mur lorsque Léo l'avait poussé, ce qui l'empêcha de réaliser qu'on était en train d'attacher ses mains. Il était confus par l'attitude soudainement si agressive du leader et un sentiment de panique se développa instantanément dans sa poitrine sans qu'il ne comprenne exactement pourquoi.

« Oui, » vociféra Léo, « tu embrasses Mikey sans problème, tu joues les putes, alors que je devrais être le seul ayant le droit de te toucher. »

Il laissa Raph s'écrouler par terre juste après lui avoir attaché les jambes et les poignets.

« Tu es à moi. Tu m'appartiens, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Raph écarquilla les yeux. Il avait du mal à respirer et sa vision se troublait tandis que Léo s'agenouillait à côté de lui. Tout ça... Tout ça avait quelque chose de beaucoup trop familier. Et en même temps, ça n'avait étrangement pas l'air réel.

Il se tortilla pour essayer de regarder Léo dans les yeux mais n'y parvint pas.

« Est-ce que c'est clair ?! » aboya à nouveau le tortionnaire. « Ou peut-être que tu préfères que je t'extirpe la réponse de la bouche. Tu aimes la manières forte, hein Raphie ? »

La confusion empêchait le pauvre Raphaël de répondre. Les mains de Léo qui couraient sur sa peau lui faisait presque mal. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent jusqu'aux fesses, Raph tressaillit fortement alors que des images insensées se jouaient dans son esprit.

Et d'un coup, il réalisa qu'il avait déjà vécu ça.

« Léo... » lâcha-t-il faiblement, « c'est pas la première fois que tu me fais ça, pas vrai ? »

Les mains stoppèrent leur course sur les deux galbes de ses fesses. « Oh, donc tu t'en rappelles ? Il faudra que je songe à augmenter la dose cette fois-ci. »

« Merde, » fit Raphaël entre ses dents, « Léo, espèce de taré ! Laisse moi partir tout de suite ! »

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de lutter tout de suite et d'apprécier ce que je vais te faire, parce que ça va arriver. »

Et tout en disant cela, l'un de ses doigts s'enfonça soudainement à l'intérieur de Raph, passant la barrière de chair avec quelques difficultés. Le cadet cria à gorge déployée en sentant la brûlure de son intimité qu'on écartelait de force.

Cependant, personne ne pouvait l'entendre depuis sa chambre...

« Oh, allez Raphie... Je suis sûre que tu en rajoutes, » minauda Léo, « j'ai lubrifié mon doigt, ça ne peut pas faire aussi mal que ça... »

Raphaël étouffa un grognement dans sa gorge et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement... Il avait mal et il se souvenait que c'était déjà arrivé au moins une fois sans qu'il n'ait réussi à stopper ce qu'il se passait.

Il avait tellement peur qu'il se mit à trembler des pieds à la tête, tout en s'en voulant d'être aussi faible et de ne pas réussir à rester la solide tête chaude qu'il était habituellement.

« Allez, dis-le... » ordonna Léo en remuant doucement son doigt à l'intérieur de l'entre chaude de son frère.

« D... Dire quoi ? »

« Que tu es à moi. Que tu ne vas plus laisser les autres te toucher. »

Raphaël grommela et se tortilla en essayant d'échapper aux mains de son leader. Il devenait de plus en plus clair qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher ce qui allait arriver et qu'il aurait à le subir. Et puisque visiblement, Léo avait trouvé un moyen de le lui faire oublier, ça allait peut-être recommencé encore et encore...

D'ailleurs, combien de fois est-ce que ça avait déjà eu lieu ?

« Putain ! » jura Raph. « Je te dirai jamais un truc pareil ! Je suis pas ton jouet ! »

« Mauvaise réponse, » ronchonna Léo. Il fit faire à son doigt de brusques mouvements de va-et-vient et la pauvre victime se tordit de douleur. « Si j'étais toi, je me détendrais, » ajouta-t-il avec une douceur assez surprenante dans la voix.

Raphaël se mit à sangloter. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour s'en sortir. Ça faisait mal, et il ne voulait pas que ça arrive, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était logique. Léo avait toujours été possessif. Il était facilement jaloux et il savait qu'il voulait coucher avec lui... Et maintenant il le violait, pour la deuxième fois déjà.

« Je peux pas... » sanglota Raph.

Il sentit le doigt de Léo quitter son intimité avec soulagement. Le leader caressa doucement sa carapace avec une main et le haut de sa cuisse avec l'autre.

« Chut, chut, Raph, » murmura-t-il, « ne pleure pas... Je te promets que tu vas aimer ça aussi. Dis-moi juste ce que je veux entendre... »

Raphaël renifla bruyamment. « Tu m'avais déjà dis ça la dernière fois et tu m'as fais mal quand même ! »

Léo fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et répondit : « Raphaël, la première fois fait toujours mal. C'était inévitable. Mais cette fois-ci, tu aimeras ce que je vais te faire. Sauf si bien sûr, tu ne me dis pas ce que je veux entendre. »

« Je... Je suis à toi... Je ne vais plus laisser les autres me toucher, » finit par dire la pauvre victime.

« Bien, » roucoula Léo, « maintenant détends toi, d'accord ? On va bien s'amuser. »

Raphaël n'était plus qu'une poupée à ce moment là. Il avait cessé de lutter et se laissa porter et déposer sur son hamac. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre Léo. Il se rappelait vaguement de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois et savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

C'est pourquoi il préféra ne rien tenter lorsque le leader défit ses liens. Il resta assis sur son hamac, sa carapace reposant contre le tissus et il ferma les yeux lorsque Léo s'agenouilla en face de lui. Il sentit son doigt se présenter à l'entrée de son anus mais fit de son mieux pour ne pas se contracter. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, à présent.

Mais soudainement, il ressentit quelque chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que Léo avait placé sa main gauche entre ses jambes, sur le bas de son plastron, juste à l'endroit où son pénis se trouvait.

« Léo ? » demanda-t-il, à la fois effrayé et confus.

« Chut, Raphie. Apprécie ce que je te fais. »

Raphaël n'avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas de ces caresses, il voulait simplement que ça s'arrête. Mais il n'avait pas la force de résister. Il voulait en finir le plus vite possible alors il resta tranquille. Léo n'enfonça son doigt en lui que lorsqu'il fut totalement détendu et la douleur était infime comparé aux fois précédentes.

Puis, petit à petit, une certain chaleur commença à se rependre dans le bas ventre de Raph. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, un début d'érection était bien présent entre ses jambes. Il ne le voulait pas pourtant, mais c'était presque mécanique. Il préféra garder les yeux fermés et essayer de prétendre que tout cela n'était pas en train d'arriver. Qu'il n'était pas en train de se faire violer par son grand frère et qu'il commençait à aimer ça.

Soudain, Léo toucha quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui qui le fit tressaillir fortement. Ses cuisses se contractèrent et son érection se dévoila contre les lèvres du leader.

« On dirait que j'ai trouvé ta prostate, Raphie~, » chantonna-t-il avec satisfaction.

« Oh merde, » lâcha le cadet en un souffle. Contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant, ça faisait du bien. Il se mordilla les lèvres en réprimant les soupirs qui voulaient s'échapper de sa gorge.

« C'est bien, Raphaël, » encouragea Léo, « montre moi que tu aimes ce que je te fais. »

Les gémissements du plus jeune étaient de plus en plus fort, bien qu'il ne le voulait pas du tout. Il sentait un plaisir dont il ne voulait pas monter en lui, bien qu'il luttait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour le réprimer.

Il gémit lorsque Léo s'arrêta enfin et se releva. Il entre-ouvrit les yeux une secondes et les referma aussitôt en voyant l'érection ardente de son grand-frère.

Celui-ci ne dit rien et se plaça simplement au dessus du plus jeune avant de guider sa verge gonflée contre son anus. Il le pénétra sans allez trop vite tout en lâchant de longs soupires d'extases.

Raph fit de son mieux pour ne pas se contracter autour de lui, gémissant involontairement lorsque le pénis du leader caressa sa prostate. Léo avait raison, ça ne faisait pas aussi mal que la première fois, mais il se refusait à y trouver du plaisir.

Lorsque le leader commença les vas-et-viens cependant, Raphaël ne put ignorer les sensations confuses qui parcouraient son corps. Son corps aimait ça. En dépit de son esprit.

Léo accélérait de plus en plus. Raphaël se perdait sous toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait. Il essayait tant bien que mal de s'échapper de son propre esprit, mais il n'avait jamais été très doué en méditation.

« Putain, Raph~, » gémit Léo, « tu es tellement... Chaud et... Serré... Tu m'appartiens. »

Le plus jeune n'en pouvait plus. Léo se mit à masturber son pénis et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour jouir dans un gémissement étouffé. Son souffle se bloqua et pendant l'espace de deux ou trois secondes seulement, il eut l'impression que tout cela était normal, qu'il le voulait lui aussi et que l'orgasme en valait la peine. Mais juste après cela, il se sentit à nouveau humilié et faible et il se remit à pleurer en silence.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps Léo le pilonna avant qu'il ne jouisse enfin en lui, mais cela lui sembla long. Très long.

Quand ce fut enfin finit. Il resta immobile et sans réaction pendant que Léo nettoyait son plastron et son intimité. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir ensuite le leader sortir un seringue de son équipement.

« C'est la partie que j'aime le moins, » maugréa-t-il, « mais elle est nécessaire... »

Raphaël avait conscience qu'il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il s'en aille... Mais il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à bouger, et lorsque l'aiguille entra en contact avec son corps, il s'endormit instantanément.


End file.
